Mario World History
by Gamerowak
Summary: A collect of the most important events of the Mario World including its creation and its direction toward the event of Zombie Heartbreaker. It will also have character lores that would explain their life until the present event.
1. Chapter 1

**MARIO WORLD HISTORY**

 **Chapter 1: Creation of a World**

The universe, vastest and most infinite thing to exist, decorated by its many stars that aimlessly flew in this black background, started its history of the Mario World with a considerably big chunk of earth orbiting around a giant fiery star, at least a thousand times the chunk's size. It was not named the Mario World before and it bore no name between its creation and the rise of our heroes hence why it was once referred to as the Nameless World. The chunk of earth was wrapped in a thick layer of blue crystalline water, essence of all lives. It was close to be a planet but there was no land on its surface. Only aquatic lifeforms could survive on this landless planet. The planet kept orbiting around the fiery star. It did not need a purpose. It was not a living being after all.

One day, over a few days, meteorites headed toward the planet. Thanks to its abundant presence of water, the thick layer of crystalline blue slowed down the meteorites so significantly that the latter gently landed on the chunk of earth instead of colliding with it. With their size, the meteorites formed the lands of our world. Even with that, no lifeforms were born on the newly made lands. Those lands had nothing on them. It was all rocks and minerals, two things that could never support any living beings to survive on this harsh planet.

Decades later, a pack of long-bodied dragons wandered near the planet. Dragons used to exist in large quantities but today there are all gone with the exception of one. They mostly appear in children's book as wise creatures that guide our heroes in their quests. The dragons had the power to create life. The pack of dragons saw the small planet with its lands. The dragons, questing to find a stable planet to create life, finally saw their quest at an end. However, the end of one quest is simply the beginning of another one. So, the dragons, quite big but not as big as the planet, all gathered around this ideal world and got to work.

Leading the pack, Hooma, the dragon of life, chose what portion of land his fellow dragons would get. Though he was the leader, He chose not to make a specific land his. He first grew all different sorts of fauna and flora on all the lands on this planet to create life. With his scales, he created the humans, a civilized and peaceful race. They would reside everywhere on the planet. Hooma then slumbered eternally, having used his life force.

Joining him, Toa, the mushroom dragon, he took a considerable amount of land on the west side of the Mainland, today known as Amarioca. His part of land had plains and mountains and even beaches. He created the toads, small humanoids striving to serve humans. His land would become the Mushroom Kingdom. Toa slumbered too never to wake up again.

Gooma, one of Hooma's siblings, the grass dragon, took a part of land directly to the east of the Mushroom Kingdom and named it Grassland. He created the goombas. Those mushroom-like beings had no arms but they had psychic powers to help them in their life. Gooma then slumbered like his eldest brother.

Shyno, the sand dragon, turned the area above Grassland into a desert and named it Sandland. He created a mysterious race he named the shyguys. In their first centuries, they appeared as dark humanoids with no faces. As the years passed, they started making clothes to give themselves a more human-like appearance. Shyno then rested eternally.

Chee, the sea dragon, did not take much land from the Mainland. Under Grassland, he spotted a remarkably big island and established his creations on the two lands separated by the sea. He named those two pieces of earth Sealand and created many sea creatures that would inhabit it. He then rested after using all his scales.

Wig, the wood dragon, created a tall forest right next to both Grassland and Sealand. He called it Woodland and used his scales to create the wigglers, tall caterpillar-like creatures that would inhabit his created land. Wig then rested eternally.

Kit, the sky dragon, did like Chee but he created a cloud formation to form a new island instead of taking an existing one nearby. He named his cloud and his part of the Mainland Skyland. With his scales, he created the lakitus. Those near-sighted people could create clouds for themselves they rode on and formed bonds with. Kit slumbered with the other dragons.

Pengu, the ice dragon, took a part of the mainland next to Skyland and applied a nevermelting thick layer of snow and ice. He then used his scales to create the penguins. Those majestic blue and white birds inhabited that merciless part named Iceland. Pengu slumbered like the other dragons.

Pira, the pipe dragon, shattered a part of the mainland under Iceland to create a gigantic lake and many islands that would float around in it, with one that would never move. He named it Pipeland and used his scales to create the piranha plants. Those flower-like creatures could ground themselves on the earth to nourish themselves. Pira then rested eternally.

Last but least, an unnamed dragon, the koopa dragon, took what remained of the Mainland. He had a quite big part of it and used it all to make his own creations. He created the koopas, a race of turtle people, and named his part the Koopa Kingdom. The nameless dragon then slumbered.

That is all for the creation of our world but more happened right after. Many other dragons saw this planet and created their own lifeforms but their story had yet to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Era of Humans**

The Era of Human is defined by either negative ages or ages with the mention "BD" at the end. The BD would mean "Before Drakoopas". Following the creation of the first lifeforms on the planet and over a few centuries, there existed tensions between the races, most particularly between humans and the others. With how abundant they were, the other races did not appreciate that and feared they would be overwhelmed. Humans, however, wanted to resolve the conflict with words hence why today's humans are less eager for violence than the others. A war erupted on the Mainland, pitching everyone against mankind. However, the humans, being cleverer and more resourceful than the other races, won the war but chose to spare everyone. As a sign of peace and to put all the races on an equal foot, mankind forged seven wands for each land between the two kingdoms, a pendant for the Mushroom Kingdom and a sword for the Koopa Kingdom. This time of peace lasted for quite a long time.

In the meantime, other islands were visited by dragons. What is today known as Obeanie was visited by Ben, the bean dragon. He used his scales to create a race of bean people of all shapes and sizes. Another island, now known as Sarasia, was visited by Flora, the flower dragon, and created a race of sunflowers, plant lifeforms just like the piranha plants. One last major island, far away from any other major islands, was visited by Pi, the slumber dragon and Pyra's brother. Pi named the island Europi'illo and created a race of human-like people named pi'illos. It was first theorized that they were the few remaining humands recently until it was proven otherwise. Those islands had involvements with the Mainland but they were not as significant as the new "lifeform" that broke the peace in the Mainland.

Centuries later, in the century before the year 1, a strange anomaly started happening. A new specie, referred as the boos, installed itself on the Mainland. People who would pass away in their presence would have their soul taken by force, corrupted and then turned into new boos. The fallen would live forever but would no longer hold memories of their former living self. They would also become as mischievous as the first boos. The situation became very worrisome when the boo's population could fill an entire land. A few years later, their population could fill a kingdom until one day they were everywhere. The boos are led by King Boo, a mysterious and immortal ruler that knows more than anyone even Kamek. It was rumored that King Boo descended directly from a defiled dragon, one that grew envious of the others for an unknown reason which would explain the king's overly envious attitude. No other races was able to do anything against them, not even mankind. Their spectral body protected them from any physical contact. Only the artifacts of peace would work against them but the boos could create more of their species faster than the artifacts could get rid of races of the Mainland. the livings surrendered to the boos. King Boo enslaved all of mankind on the Mainland but something odd happened.

As he and the other boos pushed what remained of mankind to a corner of the Mushroom Kingdom, the corner ruptured from the rest of the Mainland and drifted away, far away, so far away that it could no longer be seen by anyone. This island became known as the Wuhu Island but the humans there suffered of an odd mutation that made them look sillier. Those humans were known as the miis, a successful descendant of mankind.

Some humans remained on the Mainland. King Boo showed little to no concern of the other races. Only mankind held an interest in his eyes. The remaining humans hid in territories uncharted even for the boos. Those that were found by them however were proposed to hunt down their own kind or to suffer a fate worse than death. Either way, they would become a puppet to their worst enemy. The other races were even ordered to hunt mankind down or what was left of it. Those who disobeyed suffered the same punishment as mankind. It all seemed hopeless for the Mainland and King Boo was far from being done with his life. His people grew larger by the minute and would soon set sail outside of the Mainland to find the piece of land that ruptured from the Mainland and put an end to mankind once they had full control of the Mainland. However, an odd and quick turn of event took place when the world reached the year 1.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Era of Drakoopas**

The year 1 marks the most important event of the Mainland: The arrival of a new race. This one known as the drakoopas were also known as the saviors for freeing the Mainland from the boos. They once set foot on the mainland. Those majestic-looking koopas had many differences between them just like their standard counterpart. They had similarities though like their muzzles and their spiked shells. Eight families of drakoopas could be distinguished.

First, the necreans: They had flamboyant red hairs and curved horns. Their shells were deep green so were their head. They had the powers to manipulate the deads and banish the boos and used them to protect the people of the Mainland and what remained of mankind there. For their aid and their powers, the koopas gave them the throne of the Koopa Kingdom.

Then, the athleans: Four fangs came out of their feline mouth. Their sky blue hairs matched with their sky blue shell. They were very athletic and good spies. They had a unique sign language that even the most experienced historians cannot decipher all of it to this day. The athleans had the power of earth like the orange wand. They inherited Grassland from the goombas.

The nocteans were the easiest to tell apart from the others. Their dark skin tone went well with their white head with some nocteans even having a star birthmark on their face varying in size as well as their black shell. Those brute-looking beings also shared a crude and simplistic language between each other. Like the red wand, they could control fire. They installed themselves in Sandland and helped the shyguys restore their beloved land by reinforcing their land forces.

The beautean were also another easy family to distinguish from the others. Their orange headhad lips as a mouth that would vary in size with every beautean and they all had a pink shell. They possessed the power of ice to wield the purple wand. Beauteans were invited to help the sea creatures from Sealand to restore the place and improve the sea forces.

The mecheans also had four fangs coming out of their mouth like the athleans but their mouth bore the shape of a snake's. They had green hairs and a shell of the same color. Most of them had sight issue but it did not take too long for them to invent glasses to correct their sight. They had the power to use the yellow wand and control electricity which they used to invent many technologies that would be passed to the wigglers of Woodland hence the land they chose to live in.

The styleans had pink heads and purple shells. They would always be seen wearing shades. Their feline mouth had two fangs coming out of it. They did not control an element in particular since the black wand did not either. They helped the lakitus of Skyland to re-establish their land and build a sky force to be reckoned.

The acreans had multicolor hairs and orange shells. Their snake mouth did not have any fangs coming out of their mouth. They loved to perform circus acts and do magic trick. Like the green wand, they could control the wind. They built a civilization in Iceland to give the penguins a comfortable home and allow foreigners to rest.

Last but least, the museans had deep blue hairs with shells of the same color. A single tooth came out of their feline mouth in the middle. They loved music and gave a huge importance to it while they were helping the piranha plants of Pipeland to rebuild the land. They could control water and the blue wand.

The eight drakoopa families vowed to protect the people of the Mainland and chose to let the Mushroom Kingdom to mankind and the toads. Oddly enough, they would always have a step ahead of King Boo to foil his plans. It seemed to be the end for the boos. They could no longer use their powers to corrupt the souls of fallen people to create more boos. The drakoopas had the power to fight them. Though, even the good things come to an end and this era did not have a pretty one.

In the middle of the second half of the twentieth century, an anomaly occurred between the drakoopa families. In each family, there would always be that one family member that would talk about claiming the entire Mainland and enslave the people. Those ideals clashed between the drakoopas. Tension rose as the drakoopas started arguing with each other. Friends, family, it did not matter. Those disputes turned into fights which led to the event of the Dragon War, one of the deadliest conflicts since King Boo's arrival on the Mainland. Drakoopas started falling. Some drakoopas, knowing the truth but ignored by the others, left the continent and gave up on their royal titles to live peacefully elsewhere. Those who stayed on the Mainland perished. Some survived but their own people, seeing them as no different from the boos but mortal, hunted them down. In the end, it was thought that the drakoopas were extinct thus ending the Era of Drakoopas. There still exists drakoopas out there but, unlike Bowser, these ones are but commoners like anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Until the Present Day**

Even with the drakoopas gone, the boos could not rise again to regain control of the Mainland, their people having suffered massive losses. It did not help that the drakoopas left behind many technologies that allowed any mortals to fight them. The Mushroom Kingdom was not affected by the Dragon War so there was no need of a new leader. Its present leader was King Toadstool and just had a daughter he named Peach.

The seven lands had to elect new leaders. First, the Grassland people chose a giant elderly goomba they named the Goomba King. He ruled over Grassland to this day.

Sandland was in a complete panic. No shyguy was fit to become the next king after the nocteans vanished. Though, a sign of hope appeared when the shyguys found an odd humanoid. It was a giant frog named Wart. The shyguys saw him as the perfect Sandland king and crowned him.

Sealand chose to throw away the old traditions and made a council made of eleven members, bloopers and cheepcheeps alike. The decisions would now be taken by unanimity among the council members.

Woodland had a new ruler: Queen Flutter. She applied rules regarding the technologies left behind by the mecheans. Most of them had to be hidden from public view via a secret laboratory built under a power plant to prevent anyone to get them.

Skyland, like Sealand, chose to have a council as a group that would rule over the land. The air machines left behind by the styleans inspired the lakitus to rebuild the cloud on which Skyland City rested on.

Iceland was not completely left in dust. The civilization the acreans built before vanishing still stood to this day. The penguins chose a giant penguin, Mother Penguin, to become the next ruler of Iceland.

Pipeland elected a new king that turned the land into a totalitarian civilization. Borders became pickier as everyone now needed a passport and an id card for citizens or an access permit for foreigners. However, the king had to step down, following an incident, and gave his crown to his son Petey Piranha who redid some of the rules in his way.

Last but least, the Koopa Kingdom did not have any chance into finding a new ruler at first. During the five next years after the Dragon War, the land fell into complete anarchy as its citizens fought for the throne. Afterward, a necrean showed up to reclaim the throne. His presence restored order in the Koopa Kingdom but the new king was engaged in shady activities. More years passed and another necrean, Bowser, showed up. He revealed that the other one that ruled over the Koopa Kingdom for five years was just an imposter. It was in fact King Boo who was banished from the land right after.

Following the coronation of Bowser, he immediately kidnapped Princess Peach for an unknown reason. His motives behind the kidnapping were unknown considering he did not cause any casualties but it was suspected he wanted control of both kingdoms. Though it did not start another war yet, this act angered the Mushroom Kingdom but the other lands objected to it. Two heroes, Mario and Luigi, were chosen to investigate and went to the Koopa Kingdom to save the Princess.

As the plumbers reached Bowser, a mysterious force took over the Mainland. This mysterious force was known as Smithy. He turned the Mainland into a giant factory to manufacture his army. The people of the Mainland started a rebellion against Smithy thus the start of the Smith War. This time, Bowser had to ally himself with Mario, Luigi and Peach as well as a star sprite named Geno. Together, they defeated Smithy and turned the Mainland back to its former glory. The Mainland was then named Amarioca after the new hero Mario.

Following the Smith War, both kingdoms made an agreement to cease hostilities toward each other. This did not please some as they started a few rebellions in the Mushroom Kingdom. A few years later, in the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser now had seven children. None of them were of the same sub-specie as Bowser however. The way he raised his children helped keeping Amarioca at peace and the other royalties often visited him and his little family to see the children. During those years, Mario and Luigi ventured around the planet now named the Mario World. They stumbled across some threats but they were able to solve them.

More years passed and the heroes of Amarioca were called to meet the queen of Obeanie after the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom passed away. The heroes got separated once they reached Obeanie when an old witch and her assistant attacked them. The enemies were quickly taken care of and were arrested. It took months for the heroes to be back together. The others were surprised to see Bowser with an egg in his hand. He seemed sad as if he lost someone. This time, it was another necrean. This implied that more drakoopas survived the Dragon War but were outside Amarioca. The heroes returned to Amarioca but not before the witch's assistant attempted another attack on them. This time, a star sprite, Starlow, stopped him for good. Back in Amarioca, Bowser proposed to sign an official peace treaty between the rulers of Amarioca.

Today, Amarioca is fully re-established and the people live peacefully. The Mario World now has links with other worlds like the Triforce World, the Leaf World and the Urchin World. Many new visitors like Rosalina install themselves on the Mario World. New festivals like the Olympics and the Freestyle Fighting Festival emerge. Soon, the Mario World will embark on its biggest negotiation project with a group coming from outer space… Or will it?

Though this is the end of the Mario World History, more will come from its most notable inhabitants under the name Zombie Heartbreaker.


	5. Character Lore 1

**Character Lore 1: King Boo**

As the name implies, he is the ruleer of the boos. He has been king since nearly the beginning of life. He does not rule over a land or a kingdom in particular but strives to take over Woodland first then the Koopa Kingdom before conquering the world.

 **Creation**

Before he became the king of the boos, he was known as Booma, the other brother of both Hooma and Gooma. Also known as the spectral dragon or the Destroyer, he was once following Booma's pack until his questionable actions led him to be banished from the pack. In addition, all his scales were taken away by the other dragons to prevent Booma of messing with life. Though, little did they know Booma was cleverer than they thought. The spectral dragon hid one scale from the others and "left". He followed the pack from afar until the dragons found a planet to establish life. Once all the dragons went to slumber, Booma observed the planet. He recognized the signature trait of each dragon in each race. He knew which life form Hooma created. The spectral dragon wanted revenge on his brother but he only had one scale. With the only scale he had, he used it to give up on his title of god and turn himself into an immortal specter today known as King Boo.

 **Era of Humans**

In addition of making himself immortal, King Boo retained certain powers of his former life, the most important one being to corrupt the souls of fallen people. He could become invisible and spy on everyone he saw. He did not hesitate to cause trouble and mischief but no one could see him. When certain people passed away, King Boo went to their bodies and extracted the out of them to corrupt them and turn them into boos. These boos would also be able to turn more souls into other boos. King Boo's army grew larger by the day and, once his population reached a peak, passed to the act. He revealed himself with his army to the people of the Mainland and took over it. He did not care for the seven lands or the Koopa Kingdom though. He wanted to take revenge by destroying what Hooma, the one responsible for banishing him and taking away his scales, created. He rounded up all the humans in a corner of the Mushroom Kingdom, ready to wipe out all of mankind. The unexpected however happened when the piece of land the humans were standing on ruptured itself from the Mainland and drifted away from it. The king of boos was infuriated but joyed at the same time. He wanted to deal with mankind himself but letting them starve to death would be much more satisfying for him than a quick demise. He suspected that more humans were hiding from him in the Mainland and sent boos all around the continent to find them. He even went as far as corrupting people from the seven lands if they did not obey him.

 **Era of Drakoopas**

When the world reached year 1, a quick turn of event happened. One day, King Boo still had control of the Mainland but, the next day, a new race known as the drakoopas took over and banished him and his boos. Those new people had the power to fight the boos consistently unlike any other races. It infuriated King Boo but what infuriated him even more was that, regardless how sneaky he was to get souls, the drakoopas would always be a step ahead and foil his plan. He would have to get rid of the drakoopas first before going back to erase mankind. The king had enough but got an idea. He studied the drakoopas and posed as different members of each family to stir up trouble among the drakoopas. Since necreans could recognize him in his disguises, he did not bother to go in the Koopa Kingdom. The success of his plan was what started the Dragon War. Afterward, he waited patiently and observed as the drakoopas wiped themselves out.

 **Until Present**

Once all the drakoopas were gone, he waited a bit longer because anarchy struck the Koopa Kingdom. He did not forget his plan to wipe out mankind but he was so glad to have defeated a race more powerful than him and he wanted to mess with the koopas. A few years later, he posed as a necrean and took over the Koopa Kingdom. He ruled over many years until Bowser showed up. He fled the scene before the necrean could capture him. During the Smith War, King Boo tried to make a deal with Smithy but failed as the otherworldly being thought lowly of the boo. King Boo tried to capture Mario once after the Smith War but was stopped by his little brother Luigi.

Today, he resides in an abandoned mansion in the middle of Woodland with the few remaining boos. He still has the power to create more of them but, with the Amariocan population having access to technology deemed life-threatening to the boos, he cannot risk another attempt to take over Amarioca.

 **Appearance**

King Boo does not differ much from the other boos. He is only slightly bigger than his subjects. Another was to distinguish him from the others is that he wears a crown. This is his way to defend himself by fooling his enemies since he is identical to the other boos.

 **Personnality**

King Boo is shown to be very envious, his reason why he hates the drakoopas. He is also vengeful and seeks to wipe out mankind for what Hooma did to him when King Boo used to be Booma and the drakoopas for almost wiping out his race. He has very racist opinions toward anything that is not his race. He considers the people of the seven lands as a joke while speaking of mankind's extinction joyfully. He is a very malicious and mischievous being as he would not hesitate to mess with others. He also has a big mouth and will always ramble on how he used to rule over the Mainland until "those pesky spiny turtles" dethroned him. He also has a short fuse and hates to be seen as a joke by the others. When it happens, King Boo always rant on how he would make the others pay for speaking lowly of him and mixes his words with death threats.


	6. Character Lore 2

**Character Lore 2: Kamek**

Kamek is a magikoopa that resides in the Koopa Castle. He is also Bowser's adoptive father which makes him, in addition, the grandfather of Bowser's children. He currently works as the royal advisor for the koopa king.

 **Creation**

A long time ago, a dragon named Drakoo, today known as the royal dragon or the Creator, wandered aimlessly in space. He was lonely and sad. He wanted to find some other life forms like him but in vain. One day, he saw a pack of dragons led by one of them. Another dragon was also following them from afar. Drakoo followed them from afar too. The dragons found a planet and created life then slumbered. The one that was already following the pack, a scaleless dragon, was up to no good as he pulled a scale out of his hairs. Drakoo was no stranger of the rules dragons would put to each other. He suspected that the scaleless dragon did something horrible to have lost all his scales. Drakoo spied on the scaleless dragon that roamed around the planet. Since the latter did not have a good sight or hearing, Drakoo had no problem remaining unseen and unheard. The scaleless dragon turned himself into a new life form after centuries or circling around the planet.

 **Era of Humans**

Drakoo, being alone again, looked at the planet. He was fascinated by all the new life forms on the lands but he got worried when ghosts started taking over the Mainland. Those ghosts mostly targeted mankind for a reason unknown to Drakoo but he had to protect it. He studied the other races and worked on something that would protect the livings from the ghosts. When he saw humans being taken to a corner of the Mushroom Kingdom, he used one scale to separate the corner from the Mainland thus saving most of mankind from the ghosts. He then created more life on the new island and altered the humans' physical appearance to make them harder to be recognized. He went back to the Mainland and came up with a plan to free it from the boos. Unlike the other dragons that used one scale per person of their race, Drakoo used many scales to create one individual. He created eight families of one specie: the drakoopas. He inspired himself from the other dragons that created life before him for the drakoopas' physical appearance and from the koopas. He had a few scales remaining but those were not enough to create more life. He used them give up on his godly title and descend into an immortal life form capable of changing appearance at will.

 **Era of Drakoopas**

Drakoo went through many names and appearances. Those appearances had him be as close to the necrean family as possible since they were the strongest drakoopas. He posed as various people that would work for the family whether it was simply being a gardener or becoming a captain of the royal guard. Through the centuries, he experienced many joys and sorrows. He kept the memories of those he loved in secret. Being a shape shifter, he could never reveal himself to anyone. During his spare time, he would spy on King Boo and deliver an anonymous letter to the drakoopa closest to the boo's location to prevent him of doing no good. In the twentieth century, he turned himself into a magikoopa and named himself Kamek. He joined the Koopa Castle as the king's royal advisor. Though, this era of peace had to end one day. The drakoopas started fighting each other for power. Kamek did not understand anything. He created them with the intention they would never fight for power but for peace. In the end, he fled the Mushroom Kingdom with the last necrean king and a newborn.

 **Until Present**

Kamek lost all the love he had for the drakoopas and destroyed all the memories he had of them. Yet, he followed the last necrean king to a mountain in the Mushroom Kingdom where they stayed. The king gave the task to raise his new son, Bowser, to succeed on the throne but insisted to not create a bond between each other. Kamek obeyed his order. He did not care anymore. Many years later, Bowser became old enough and Kamek led him back to the Koopa Castle where a necrean was already ruling over. They unmasked King Boo but could not catch him and any charge of war crime on the boo was rejected since they could not get any evidence. Kamek grew hateful toward his creation. He even went to attempt to murder his own adoptive child during the Smith War. He wanted to end his life once and for all and made everything to anger Bowser. Though, Bowser spared him. Kamek did not understand. After the war, and a few years later, he followed his new king to watch a play. He was surprised to see more drakoopas, one of each family without including the necrean, at the play. Though there seemde to be two acreans, he could see that one of them was in fact a mechean disguised. They were young. Kamek suddenly had a change of heart but could not express it right now. He simply went in the backstage to tell the foster mother that the king wanted to see her. Kamek watched as the drakoopa children played their role during the play. The next day, he followed Bowser to the orphanage where they adopted all the drakoopas. Bowser let Kamek help him raise them since it would have been too much job for him. Kamek regained his love for the drakoopas. He was glad that all the families survived the Dragon War. He even secretly tested some of the children to see how they would react to his odd behaviors. One day, he got worried when Bowser left without him. A few months passed. Bowser returned with an egg. It hatched and gave birth to a new necrean. Kamek saw that as a chance to redeem himself for how he poorly raised Bowser but the king told him not to approach the new child.

Today, Kamek still works as Bowser's royal advisor at the Koopa Castle. Oddly enough, he seems to be able to be around the prince even if Bowser is present. He still watches over his creations and sometimes travels outside Amarioca with Bowser's permission to visit the other drakoopas. Though, Bowser does not know his motives of travelling. No one knows Kamek's true identity.

 **Appearance**

Kamek does not differ much from a regular magikoopa. Just like them, he wears a blue robe with a blue bonnet and dense round glasses. He also wields a golden staff with a red stone at the tip though, despite its more royal design, is not as powerful as any of the seven wands. Those staves are made weak and given to newly graduated magikoopas to emphasis on the wielder's mind rather than the tool.

 **Personnality**

Kamek is mysterious and mostly reclosed to himself. He is afraid to accidentally confess he is Drakoo to anyone. This also explains why he seems so paranoid most of the time. This paranoia appears more intense in presence of athleans since they know how to get information from anyone and, with Larry around him, Kamek fears he might stumble across his past. Kamek can also appear dishonest regarding his true feelings. By example, he may appear indifferent about the koopalings while he in fact loves them. This is due to him feeling regretful on how he raised Bowser in the past and being afraid to express his love. Kamek is highly loyal to Bowser since the Smith War ended and does everything in his mortal capabilities to help him and the kingdom. He tends to cry a lot but will always lied to people since his sadness comes from the previous drakoopas he chose to destroy what memories he had left of them after the Dragon War.


	7. Character Lore 3

**Character Lore 3: Yoshi**

The Yoshi Amariocans tend to mention nowadays was a former resident in Grassland that hailed from a continent named Safarica. He was the adoptive father of the Mario brothers.

 **Birth and Childhood**

A few centuries after year one, an unnamed dragon spotted a small island surrounded by smaller islands in the middle of the ocean. He used his scales to create life and a civilization was built by his specie, the yoshis. Those dinosaurs had human capabilities and could carry heavy objects with their sturdy back.

Fast forward in the twentieth century, around the sixties, a Yoshi was born. His father was the chieftain of their civilization and wanted his son to succeed him as the next chieftain. The young Yoshi, however, did not want to hear anything about being a chieftain. He was an adventurer. He wanted to explore the little island they were on as well as the others around. Every day, he would sneak outside a few hours before his parents would wake up to live his own adventures on these isolated islands.

 **Young Father**

One day, while going on one of his daily adventures, he decided to lie down on the beach. He heard some cries. They did not come from a fellow Yoshi. Our Yoshi would have recognized them. He looked around and saw two baby humans, lonely and crying. He picked them up, put them on his back and headed back to the village where he presented them to his father. The father was surprised to see new forms of life let alone some that shared some similarities with his specie. The Yoshi, twenty-one years old, made a deal with his father: He would not become the next chieftain if he chose to raise those human children. The father agreed but not because of the deal. It was because he knew he could never keep his son at one place and that the latter wanted to quench his curiosity. The Yoshi named the children Mario and Luigi.

 **Babysitting Struggles**

The Yoshi had been raising the humans for a year but what lied on the islands was far from ideal for the babies. He had no choice but to build a raft and pack some supplies. He bid farewell to his people and his father as he sailed away from the island, toward a place where the humans would be comfortable. Many days passed but the Yoshi eventually found some new land with a more civilized look judging by the building and the presence of a dock. He accosted on one of the docks but it did not take too long to be brought to a castle by a group of small adorable mushroom humanoids. There, he had to present the humans babies and explain to the Mushroom king that he found them lonely in the nature. The king was hesitant at first but proposed the Yoshi to stay here and take care of Mario and Luigi as well as the king's daughter, Peach. Afterward, the Yoshi now had a legal name: Gonzales. As years passed, he worked as a nanny for the children and explored the new continent named that had yet to be named. One day, he met a very young Daisy brought by her father during a visit. Another day, he met a very young Bowser being raised by a magikoopa in the mountainous region of the Mushroom Kingdom. He shared some words of wisdom as he saw the despair in the magikoopa's heart. This however also reminded Gonzales of how much he missed his family and home. He had regrets but it was for the good of his children and he got to meet many new people and live many new adventures.

 **The Smith War**

The two brothers grew up to be adults and Gonzales wanted to make them a present. Through his adventures, he found a nice hill in Grassland where he could build a house. With all the coins he made in Amarioca, from working mercenarie jobs to selling valuable artefacts and babysitting the king's daughter, he could afford a house there. Once done, Gonzales offered it to his children and returned to the Mushroom Castle where he was promoted as a captain of the royal guard. He once fought in a small conflict that an older Bowser started. Though, this small conflict was the start of a full-scale war where Amarioca would be turned into a giant factory to manufacture an army by a machine known as Smithy. He ventured through the Amariocan wasteland in search of his children. They were in danger and fighting against the machine. Gonzales had no choice but to sacrifice himself to protect the ones he held dear. The dire new was announced to his people after the Smith War.

Today, a statue was inaugurated in the center plaza of the Mushroom City to commemorate his good deeds and his sacrifice. The heroes of Amarioca, along with Luigi and Daisy, built a magic toybox to keep and share their memories of the Yoshi. This toybox can be found in a toy shop. Some yoshies from his home island moved to Amarioca and they can be found in many places on the Mainland to this day.

 **Appearance**

Compared to other yoshis, Gonzales had a few red hairs growing on his head. Besides this trait, he did not differ much from the others.

 **Personnality**

Gonzales was curious. He could never bring himself to stay put in one placed. He was always hungry with adventures and had an urgent need to satisfy his curiosity. He also tended to be reckless and carefree. Sailing away from his home island is just one of the many examples where he would put his own life in danger due to his lack of knowledge of the world. Through the years, and with the help of the children he raised, he became more and more responsible and wiser. He was also caring and would do anything in his capabilities to help anyone in need.


	8. Character Lore 4

**Character Lore 4: The Mario Brothers**

Mario and Luigi are some of the few humans left on Amarioca. They both reside in the same house on a Grassland hill.

 **Birth and Childhood**

It was first thought that Hooma eternally slumbered. He however kept two scales just in case. He woke up and went to check on his creation on the Mario World. Things had drastically changed since he slumbered. The human population dramatically decreased at the point they could not even fill a single land. A new race was fighting against itself for an unknown reason. Hooma had to do something but he could not do anything that would change something right now. He spotted an island were dinosaurs lived and used his last scales to create Mario and Luigi.

The brothers, as babies, were found by a Yoshi that raised them until the island proved to be insufficient for any human. The small family left the family and reached the Mainland. While the Yoshi was hired as a nanny, the Mario brothers met a girl of their age named Peach. They even met a very young Daisy too. The brothers were raised in a much better environment than back at the island. They had a normal education and made many friends.

 **New Home**

Eventually, the Mario brothers became adults and wanted their own house. Their adoptive father, now named Gonzales, built them a house on a hill in Grassland. The two brothers loved the house. They first worked as plumbers and later on they would work new jobs, do sports and hang out with Peach and Daisy. Though, they met a new face, a strange looking koopa, who kidnapped Peach. Mario and Luigi travelled through the Mainland to find her back. This proved to be harder than expected as the other lands went against them. In the end, fortunately, they prevailed and managed to get to the kingdom where Peach was brought. After a heated fight between the Mario brothers and the Koopa King, an unknown threat took the opportunity to attempt to get rid of the strongest fighters of the Mainland.

 **The Smith War**

The unknown threat's plan failed. Mario and Luigi were sent in Pipeland while the others went further away on the Mainland. Luigi, too hurt to help his big brother, had to be carried by Mario. In their travel, they met Geno, a puppet claiming to know a way to restore the world. The brothers did not believe him at first until the puppet showed them what happened to their world. In this dire situation, the small group teamed up with Peach and made a temporary alliance with Bowser. Gonzales even joined them and they all returned to the Koopa Castle, now inhabited by the threat known as Smithy. In one of the most epic fights in history, they managed to defeat Smithy but, alas, had a price. Gonzales had to sacrifice himself to protect his children. Geno then used his life and the seven stars to remove all the factories Smithy implanted on the Mainland. In the aftermath, the new heroes inaugurated a statue to commemorate Gonzales and another one to credit Geno for having saved the world. The Mainland was then named Amarioca after Mario while the world was named the Mario World.

 **Following Events**

After the Smith War, Mario and Luigi explored the world on their own but separate way. It was Luigi's decision to be without Mario because he felt he did not contribute to stop the Smith War as much as his big brother or the other heroes of Amarioca did and wanted to become stronger on his own.

Mairo went to Sarasia to meet a childhood friend, Daisy. He was shocked to find out she was kidnapped by an unknown force. Suspecting to be Smithy again, Mario did not hesitate to venture through this new continent in search of Daisy. When he finally found the culprit, he was surprised. The kidnapper was very small, even smaller than Mario. Though, he was quite threatening with his intimidating voice, his boastful attitude and his space ship. Fortunately, for our hero, he managed to defeat the alien but Daisy begged him to let the alien go. With Daisy's request, Mario let the alien go, never to be seen in a long time. He also met a few fans including two other humans that did their best to impersonate the jumpmand and his little brother.

Luigi stayed in Amarioca. He explored the lands in search of guidance to make himself better at facing conflicts. He stumbled across an abandoned mansion where he met a human named Elvin Gadd. The old man proposed him to help him get rid of the boos which posed a threat to mankind. Luigi agreed and received a modified vacuum to fight the boos. He met King Boo, an arrogant specter not much different from the others. The king surrendered and begged for mercy. Luigi obliged but arrested him. The boo king was then put to conditional freedom.

Years passed. The heroes of Amarioca, along with Luigi and Daisy, gathered to start an expedition to Obeanie. As they travelled to the new continent, their ship was attacked by an old witch with her assistant. The crew fell off the ship into Obeanie. Luckily, Mario and Luigi were together and found their way to civilization where Peach and Daisy landed. It took them a while however to find Bowser again and they were all shocked when he showed up with an egg. The heroes found their attacker and put an end to her madness by sending her to the Obeanian authority. The heroes then returned to Amarioca.

Today, Mario and Luigi live in their house on a Grassland hill. In addition of still being plumbers, they had new jobs.

Mario founded an organisation named Mario Automobile Association or MAA for short to regulate rules regarding vehicles. He also owns two businesses, Mario Motor and Mario Workgear.

Luigi owns a business named Luigi Gusters.

Both plumbers still watches over Amarioca to protect it from any inner or outer threat that would dare desecrate their homeland. Recently, they have been meeting their friends concerning a new threat for the Mario World and a plan named Operation: Zombie Heartbreaker.

 **Appearance**

Mario and Luigi wear the same clothes albeit with one difference. They both wear blue overalls with brown shoes, white gloves, a shirt and a cap but Mario's shirt and cap are red while Luigi's are green. Luigi is taller and thinner than Mario. They have brown hairs and black mustaches shaped differently.

 **Personnality**

Mario does not speak. He uses a standard form of sign language to communicate with others, a common trait among silent individuals. Despite that, he does not understand the athleans' sign language. He is a cheerful and versatile person. He is often seen raising people's morale and is more on the front line. He has a crush on Peach but fears that his title of commoner will prevent him to marry her. Despite his body shape, he exercises a lot and encourages his friends to do the same.

Luigi, on the other hand, is a more timid person. He is also scaredy but can muster his courage to face his biggest fears which include, without limiting itself to, ghosts, drakoopas and darkness. Though he does not hate drakoopas, their imposing appearance scares Luigi. He has a crush on Daisy but also shares the same fear of Mario that he will not be able to marry her. Unlike Mario, Luigi prefers to do things in the background.


	9. Character Lore 5

**Character Lore 5: Bowser**

Bowser is one of the last necreans to live in Amarioca. He is the current ruler of the Koopa Kingdom and will be succeeded by his son Bowser Jr. He is also the father of seven other drakoopas of different sub-species.

 **Birth and Childhood**

Bowser's egg was laid before the Dragon War but hatched shortly after it started. He was immediately brought away of the Koopa Kingdom by his true father and Kamek. They hid in the mountains near the Mushroom City. Bowser did not see his father before a very long time. He was moved once again by Kamek only. Kamek was the one who raised him but never showed love to his adoptive son. Because of that, Bowser grew to be bitter and hateful toward the magikoopa over many years.

 **Rise to the Throne**

Once Bowser grew old enough, Kamek immediately brought him to the Koopa Kingdom. It was already ruled by a necrean but Bowser somehow knew it was not only an imposter but a boo. He unmasked the imposter but could not catch him as the latter left never to be seen until years later. Bowser became the new king of the Koopa Kingdom. He learned of a human princess and had a strange feeling about it. He kidnapped the princess and took her to his castle. He tried to interrogate the princess about this feeling but did not get any answer. Two other humans came to her rescue but an unknown force took over the Koopa Castle and sent everyone away. Bowser found himself in a familiar place. He was in the mountain but had to find refuge as it was getting dark and cold. He stumbled across a cabin and entered it without hesitation. He was surprised to see another necrean like him. It was his true father. He learned of his father's plan there and his intention with Kamek and why the latter poorly raised Bowser. Bowser was infuriated that he was manipulated by his own father to ensure the latter would be king forever. Bowser fought against his father but let him live even if he defeated him. To this day, his father became blind due to a curse. Bowser joined up with Mario and the others in this continent-sized factory and returned to the Koopa Kingdom to retake the throne. Once there, Kamek tried to kill him but Bowser prevailed once again. Having learned the truth about Kamek's orders, he chose to let the magikoopa live and, with his new friends, put an end to the threat known as Smithy. Afterward, an agreement was made between the two kingdoms to cease any hostilities that still persisted. Bowser kept Kamek at his side.

 **A New Dream**

Bowser took some years to rebuild the Koopa Kingdom with Kamek though the latter was still depressed. Bowser once walked in the street of the city he renamed Neo Bowser City and saw a poster of play that would take place in an orphanage. He was shocked to see the characters sharing similar physical traits with him. He immediately went to the orphanage and bought two tickets then donated a large sum of coins to have the play happen in a real theater. Bowser returned to the castle and brought Kamek to the play to cheer him up. When they took their seats, Bowser told Kamek to send the director to his seat and to take the task at her place. Kamek obliged and left his seat. The director, also the foster mother of the orphanage, sat next to the koopa king and they discussed about the children Bowser saw on the poster. Bowser could not believe it. They were drakoopas just like him. The next day, he went to adopt all the drakoopas but could not give them the same last name as his to not make his true relationship with them public yet. Though they would share the last name Koopa, he gave new names to his new children which they would use in public:

Larry was renamed Larry Mulan;

Morton Jr was renamed Morton Dawney Jr;

Wendy O was renamed Wendy Owen;

Iggy was renamed Iggy Popinski;

Roy was renamed Roy Orion;

Lemmy was renamed Lemmy K. Mason;

Ludwig Von was renamed Ludwig B. Tobin.

And thus a dream was born: complete his family. In the first week he had the koopalings, Bowser requested the Mushroom King to send his daughter Peach to see his new children. When the princess visited him, she was not impressed, not only that but she also accused Bowser of another conspiracy to take over the newly named Amarioca. Bowser had no choice but to play dumb and deny what she said. In the same night, Bowser caught Larry eavesdropping on him and the princess but had an idea after everything Peach told him. He wanted to see if what both his true father and Peach said regarding the koopaling was true. The next year, when Larry learned to speak, Bowser sent him on his first mission: Retrieve the orange wand from Grassland. He gave a pair of gloves to Larry and asked him not to wield the wand with his bare hand. The next day, Larry erupted in his office crying. Bowser noticed that his son lost a glove probably from a fight with the Grassland authority. This gave Bowser an idea. He went to Grassland to speak with the advisor, Captain Goomba, about what happened the night before. The captain told him that an athlean tried to steal the wand. Bowser confessed that this athlean was one of his sons and asked the advisor to teach him how to use it. In the following months, Bowser made an agreement with each of the rulers of the seven lands to plan inheritances for his children. However, to not be suspected of anything, only Larry would know how to use his respective wand before ascending to his respective throne.

 **Clawdia and the Aftermath**

Bowser and the other heroes of Amarioca travelled to Obeanie for an expedition. For Bowser though, it was to find athleans that could explain him about their secret sign language to write a last will to Larry. Their ship was attacked by an old witch. Bowser fell off the ship into somewhere in Obeanie. A burglar named Popple found him but Bowser lost his memory. The burglar masked him and together they went to steal things. One day, they had the idea to steal from the Obenian queen but, once inside, Bowser unexpectedly recovered his memory. He was able to flee the scene unnoticed while Popple gave him some time by throwing himself at the guards. After he recovered his memory, Bowser explored the city near the Obeanian castle and often visited his new friend. He found not only what he was looking for, athleans, but he also came closer to his dream. He found a female necrean named Clawdia. They spent time together. Bowser showed her pictures of his children. They even made one themselves but this dream quickly fell into ruins when Clawdia passed away as she gave birth to the egg that would become Bowser Jr. Bowser's heart was broken. He joined up with the other heroes of Amarioca and they left Obeanie. Another assassination attempt was made on him but a star sprite helped him to defeat his assassin. Bowser returned to Amarioca. Back there, he proposed an official peace treaty to Peach which the latter accepted. The treaty was signed the very same day Junior hatched. When peace was officially established in Amarioca, Bowser's children left the castle one by one over the years. In addition, Bowser asked Kamek not to interfere with him raising Junior. Though it could be due to Kamek having made mistakes, it was in fact because Bowser wanted to raise his son himself.

Today, Bowser still rules over the Koopa Kingdom with the help of his royal advisor Kamek. Only Junior remains at the castle but that is because he is too young to leave and will become the next king. Recently, Bowser met an alien that told him of a possible attack on the Mario World. Measures were taken by Bowser and many other people and they built a plan named Operation: Zombie Heartbreaker.

 **Appearance**

Much like other necreans, Bowser has the deep green shell and the red hairs. He usually wears two pair of spiked bracers, one at his wrist and the other near his shoulders. He also wears a spiked collar on his neck. He can also be seen wearing normal clothes like a white suit with a top hat for parties or a set of clothe that consists of white polka-dot vest and khaki shorts. He sometimes combs his hair sideway. He also wears black rectangular glasses because he is far-sighted.

 **Personnality**

Bowser can still be seen as a tyrant by most people on the Mario World due to his imposing size and monstrous voice. Despite, he is often pictured as a great father by other royalties due to how he succeeded to raise his adopted children as well as his legitimate child. Bowser can be very emotional and has difficulties to hide his emotions. He has a special room dedicated to unleash his wrath in it by breaking everything. He cares for his children and does his best to make them happy. He is also quick to blame himself especially for when it comes to his children leaving the castle or for when Clawdia passed away. Bowser is one of the people that changed the most through his life, going from the cruelest tyrant to a typical father and a heartbroken king. He is also hesitant to tell the truth to people. By example, he has yet to tell Kamek he forgives him or to tell his children about Clawdia.


	10. Character Lore 6

**Character Lore 6: Geno**

Also known as 63-N-0, he is the very first star sprite model created to fight against evil and protect the Mario World. It is unknown where he resides since he does not show up after his mission(s) done, along with his superior authority that slowly drifts around in space.

 **Creation**

There exists a dragon named Orion. He is the last dragon alive and the one who confirmed most of the Mario World History. Most people call him the Stars. Orion once found the Mario World falling in ruins due to the Dragon War. He vowed to do his best to restore it and proceeded to study a way to do so. It took him years and the Dragon War was already over. He blamed himself for being unable to act in time. Though, he did not give up on his promise. He kept working and eventually found a way and an occasion to act. With one scale, he created a starman made of technology. He codenamed it 63-N-0 and gave it the local name Geno. Orion gave Geno many robotic powers including the one to possess an object and some firepower. He also gave his first creation emotions to sympathize with the livings.

 **The Smith War**

Orion gave his creation his first mission: put an end to the Smith War. He as well gave the test to reunite Peach and Bowser and the directive to not show his true identity until the time would come. He also forbade his creation to directly mention Orion's name to anyone and to instead refer him as a superior authority. Geno obeyed and descended to the Mario World. He hid from the public until he found a convenient object to possess: a child's doll. Geno took control of it but it took some time to adapt to his new body. He managed to walk on his own and found the Mario brothers who had no idea what happened to the Mainland. The doll showed them their continent turned into a giant factory by Smithy to manufacture an army and take over the universe. During his adventure, Geno also met Peach and Bowser and passed his test of reuniting them together. With their cooperation, Geno and his new allies stopped Smithy and ended the Smith War. On a side note, they recovered the seven wands as it was part of a plan to restore the Mainland. Orion expected that, due to an excessive use of energy, Geno would have to sacrifice himself to use the seven wands together. Before leaving, Geno showed his true form to his new friends and created a silver starman ring for each of his friends. Geno focused his powers to restore the Mainland and vanished.

 **The Aftermath**

Orion's affirmation was not completely right. Geno somehow survived the overcharge from using a high amount of energy. Without a purpose, the star sprite returned among his creator. The Stars asked him about his adventure. While Geno was telling everything about the Smith War, Orion noticed that Geno could no longer express any emotion. His words barely weighted anything since there were no feelings accompanying them. Orion spent years to figure out how Geno lost his emotions but could not succeed. He made something beyond his comprehension and could not understand how or why he could have done it. In the end, alas, Orion gave up and made new models of star sprites. Those new star sprites were less powerful than Geno but easier to understand for the stars. A small civilization of star sprites was created. Geno lived among them but was often ignored due to his inability to feel. The new star sprites served a similar purpose to Geno's but their purpose was not as risky. None of them would have to give their life to save a world. The Stars did not attempt to create another star sprite as powerful as Geno until words of an assassination attempt that would be made on the heroes of Amarioca circulated among the star sprites. One day, Geno met a new star sprite. She was not like the others as she was not shaped like a starman. Geno could not feel anything like envy or fear but welcomed her among them. The new star sprite became friend with Geno and their friendship flourished. This new star sprite had to one time to fulfill a mission but returned among her new friend.

 **A New Mission**

Orion chose to give Geno a second chance when the latter received a worrying message from one of his friend about a threat that would destroy everything on the Mario World. The Stars organised a meeting with Geno, the heroes of Amarioca, the new star sprite and a new figure, an alien. The alien told them about a bio-chemical weapon that could turn livings into dry creatures. He also said that the threat would easily know if a world was expecting it. So, after days of planning, the participants came up with a plan named Operation: Zombie Heartbreaker. This plan would start by baiting the threat to test the weapon on the Mario World and study it. Then, once it established in the planet's orbit, a chosen hero would gather the royal artifacts to prepare for the restoration of the world. Finally, once ready, this hero would confront the threat and stop it once and for all. The participants searched through the Stars' archives to choose a hero. They could not choose any of the heroes of Amarioca due to them being easy targets for the threat. They had to choose someone with heart and that could keep a high amount of power for a long time. Three candidates were considered for the mission:

Luigi: Mario's little brother. Has high heart value and resourceful but his fears may make the mission harder to complete. Was discarded due to the fact he partook in stopping the Smith War.

Daisy: Ruler of Sarasia. Has high heart value and is naturally strong but her recklessness may bring high risks to the mission's completion. Was discarded due to the fact she would be an obvious target of the threat.

Larry: Bowser's youngest adoptive child. Has high heart value and can store an incredibly high amount of power. Is very fit for fighting and has no psychological issues that could hinder in the mission's completion. Was chosen for the mission without his concern to avoid the threat to know.

Following the meeting, Orion met with Geno alone. He was given some directive that mostly revolved around the new star sprite:

To make sure the new star sprite was in good hands before meeting the chosen hero.

To make sure the new star sprite and the chosen hero could start the mission and retrieve at least two wands.

To test the chosen hero in a fight once the two first directives were fulfilled.

To ensure the new star sprite would pass her test to make decision on her own and not completely based on the Stars' orders.

To make sure no living required to sacrifice anything if said living wanted to use the Sword of Creation's full power to restore the worlds AND bring back everyone fallen victim to the dry infection.

The two last directives were the only ones Geno was forbidden to speak publicly of until the time would come.

 **Appearance**

Geno appears as a standard white starman and is slightly smaller than other starmen. He usually takes possession of an object so most of the time he assumes the object's physical appearance.

 **Personality**

Geno speaks in a robotic and monotone voice which would be normal for a robot but his kind was given the ability to express emotions. He often uses technical terms which may confuse the people to whom he speaks. He is strongly loyal to the Stars but also knows when a decision can bring better results than what his superior authority wants him to do. He is knowledgeable and possesses many powers including the one to scan his targets and the one to read people's mind. Though, his bland way to express himself tends to drive off people for being unable to appear friendly to them.


	11. Character Lore 7

**Character Lore 7: Iggy**

Today known as Iggy Koopa by other royalties or Iggy Popinski in public, he is the middle child of Bowser's adopted children or one of the two middle children if counting Junior, the other being Wendy.

 **Birth**

Born on an unknown date in an unknown place and simply named Iggy, he did not have the chance to know his parents. He was immediately disguised as an acrean, the drakoopas being taken the least seriously due to their joyful nature, and dropped at an orphanage despite keeping a mechean trait: his four fangs. According to the mecheans' records in the Woodland, he was meant to be named Ignatius Howard Mechean and his father was named Howard Mechean.

 **Orphanage**

He grew at the orphanage. When he became four, he was old enough to go play with the other children. He met Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig and became friend with them. Years passed and their band grew bigger as Wendy and Morton joined them. One day, a few more years later, a new child became old enough to play with the others. He was named Larry. However, he could not speak and instead used an unusual sign language to communicate with people. Roy took it as an occasion to freely bully the new kid. The other were hesitant but joined in to not have Roy bully them. Every time they bullied Larry, whether by stealing his toys or pushing him around, Iggy felt bad for himself. One day, they partook in a play that would be seen by many people in Neo Bowser City including the king himself. The play went as usual until Ludwig, the oldest of their band, went against the script and humiliated Larry, who had the starring role, in front of a crowd. The other friends found that he went too far in bullying the new kid, even Roy. The day after, they all fell guilty and could barely look at the king during the interviews without thinking about Larry. Iggy was stuttering too much to speak coherently. Though, the children were surprised when the king announced he would adopt all of them, even Larry.

 **Adoption**

Upon adoption, Iggy was given two names: Iggy Koopa and Iggy Popinsky. He was instructed by his new father to use his real name only among certain royalties. Iggy did not understand why but it did not matter for him. He finally had a family and could stay with his friends that became his siblings. Though, Larry also being his brother now, Iggy fell uncomfortable around him in the first weeks. He still remembered when he bullied the child and it hurt him. Iggy started his first year of school as a normal child but, a few months later into this same year, he noticed something odd with Larry. He was often absent despite becoming only five years old and by that he was not at the castle most weekends. Though, Iggy did not have time to think about it since he was starting to have a problem on his own. He once woke up sad but he used to be happy the previous day before going to bed. He searched in the books of the royal library and jumped off his chair, scared, when he read he might have a depression. He seemed so desperate and afraid at the same time but it quickly ended when he stayed awake one night and saw his father building toys. He became interested in this new hobby and regained his happiness. He could now try to figure out why Larry was often absent. He first asked his father but the latter threatened to ground him. The koopalings, save for Larry, rallied together and confronted Bowser all at the same time. This time, the king had no choice. He admitted to have given Larry the job of spy. It was outrageous. No child should have to work that hard at that age. The children had a meeting to find ways to make Larry quit his job. They all came up with a plan on their own. Iggy pretended to be sad again to get Larry's attention. During their first vacation, a big project to take the koopalings around Amarioca, Iggy caught Larry's attention. It seemed to have worked at first but after the vacations Larry was still as absent as he used to be before.

 **Junior's Birth**

Many years later, After Junior's birth, Larry seemed to be more and more present at the castle. In fact, there was nothing odd in his behaviour anymore. Iggy, unaware that Larry quit, attempted one last time. This eventually resulted into a new hair color and hairstyle. It was not until Iggy directly asked Larry about being a spy that he realized Larry stopped. A year after Junior's birth, Iggy decided to move to Woodland. He was always fascinated with the technology there.

Today, Iggy still lives in Woodland and has his own business named Iggy's Glass. He owns a pet chain chomp he named Chompy and walks often with it. He also works as the captain of the troops Bowser sent to stay in Woodland and sends a monthly report to his father to tell about the current events in the land. He also visits his father every month. Recently, he attended a strange meeting with his other siblings without Larry about transfering their power to each other in case of crisis.

 **Appearance**

Much like a mechean, Iggy has the serpentine mouth with the four fangs, the light green hairs and the light green shell. He wears spiked bracers and big oval glasses that reveal his blue eyes. Without them, his eyes appear as two small black dots on his face. He combs his hairs like a pineapple leaves, a trend he kept since Larry changed his look.

 **Personality**

Iggy appears to be the most emotional of Bowser's children even more than Lemmy. He tends to overreact when he hears a good or a bad new. He is also an addict to technology and spends his free time inventing anything, ranging from small gizmos to ambitious life-changing movements. He can also be anxious and uncomfortable in big crowds that are in small rooms, which explains why he can appear claustrophobic. He can also be socially awkward and stutters a lot if he speaks to someone for too long about a subject other than technology.


	12. Character Lore 8

**Character Lore 8: Larry**

Today known as Larry Koopa by other royalties or Larry Mulan in public, he is the youngest of Bowser's adopted children or the second to youngest of his children if counting Junior, the latter being the youngest.

 **Birth**

Born on an unknown date in an unknown place and simply named Larry, he did not have the chance to know his parents. Unlike the other koopalings whose true name could be confirmed, Larry's true name remained a mystery because the athleans' records were destroyed during the Dragon War either due to the huge amount of confidential information or to prevent anyone to decrypt their sign language. He was dropped at the door of an orphanage which coincidentally was the same one where the other koopalings were already at.

 **Orphanage**

He grew there and reached the age of four. Though, even at his age, he was unable to speak with words. He always spoke with signs which not everyone knew their meaning. At that time, Larry was unaware he was using his unique athlean language. This led him to be bullied by other children that resembled him. They would always pick on him or steal his favorite toy, a goomba plush. One day, the foster mother organised a play and Larry would have the starring role. The children would play in front of a crowd including the Koopa King. This was Larry's best chance to impress people and he put his best effort during the play. However, when he wanted to act with his heart by going against the script and spare the baron's life, Ludwig, playing the baron, also went against the script and stabbed him. He was humiliated in front of a crowd including the Koopa King. The next day, Larry did not dare to show up for the interview. He went hiding behind a tree in the orphanage's courtyard, crying. Someone came to him. It was the king. He complimented on Larry's kindness and righteousness and brought him back inside. Larry was comforted and finally spoke up his name. In the end, the seven children were adopted by the king.

 **Adoption**

Upon adoption, Larry was given two names: Larry Koopa and Larry Mulan. He was instructed by his new father to use his real name only among certain royalties. Larry did not understand why but it did not matter for him. He finally had a family even though his new siblings were the ones that bullied him. In the first week after his adoption, he and his siblings were introduced to Princess Peach. The same night, he overheard a conversation between her and his new father regarding the children's origins. Larry got caught by Bowser but the latter proposed him a job. A few weeks later, once Larry was now able to speak and became five, he took it in fear of being overshadowed by his siblings. He was tasked to retrieve the orange wand from Grassland but to not wield it with his bare hands. Larry wore gloves for the mission. His mission took a disturbing turn when Larry had one of his gloves taken off while the wand fell into his naked hand. He learned too much for a child that night. He stormed back to the Koopa Castle, crying, and went hugging his father. He did not bring the wand back. He was afraid of it now. Bowser reassured him and gave him some days off. Following this incident, Captain Gooma, the Grassland King's royal advisor, visited Larry once per week to teach him about the wand. Larry was hesitant, unsure if he wanted to experience this incident again. Though, it never happened again. He asked the goomba why he was teaching him about the wand. The latter answered him that it was to give back what belonged to him. Larry was not sure what the goomba was talking about. For his first summer vacations, Bowser brought his children around Amarioca. They even met Mario, the legendary hero of Amarioca. During his first vacations, Larry noticed something strange with his siblings save Ludwig. They all had a problem on their own. Larry vowed to help them with their problem. Then, at the end of his vacations, Ludwig had his own problem, one far more severe than the others. Once back at his castle, Larry went to school like other children while still working as a spy. He would leave most weekends and a huge majority of his summer vacations for his job. During the next few years, he solved some of his siblings' problems which included Morton's, Wendy's and Roy's. For Ludwig, he bought him a book on sign language to help him communicate with others and taught him about the Morse code. As for Lemmy and Iggy, their problem seemed more bizarre to find a solution but Larry did not give up. But then, one day, four years later, Bowser left and his disappearance was reported. Kamek took the initiative to prepare Larry for the throne as he was the only one fit to become a prince. The punk was not sent on any mission in Bowser's absence. Fortunately, the king returned, this time with an egg that gave birth to Bowser Jr.

 **Junior's Birth**

As soon as Junior was born, Larry had a change of heart. He no longer wanted to work as a spy since it would give him a bad name. The day after Junior's birth, Larry told his father he wanted to quit. The latter surprisingly accepted to dismiss him. Larry then solved the remaining siblings' problems and stayed at the castle to welcome the new family member. Since he no longer worked as a spy, he discovered new interests like music and even more in sports. Though he was already playing tennis before Junior was born, he discovered many sports he liked. During the three first years, Larry completed his school years and moved to Grassland, now wanting to live his own life.

Today, Larry still lives in Grassland and now has his own business Larry Lights. He also works as a DJ in the Electrodrome. He practices three sports every weekend as hobbies and visits his little brother every weekend. Monthly, he delivers a report to his father because he also directs the kingdom's troops installed in Grassland. Throughout his visits at the castle, he overheard many unusual informations about Junior's true mother while unintentionally eavesdropping on his father like her name.

 **Appearance**

Much like every athlean, Larry has the sky blue hairs and shell but has two fangs instead of four. He broke two of them in a bicycle accident after his little brother was born. He combs his hair into a Mohawk and has a blue star tattooed on the back of his head to give himself a punk look.

 **Personality**

His most defining trait is his selflessness. He will always make a decision for the sake of others rather than his. Though some see him as an example, his selflessness tends to reach a point where he neglects himself. This is because Larry subtly hates himself because of what he did before Junior was born. He is also very athletic and practices more sports than anyone on Amarioca, a notable trait among athleans. This also explains why he is a glutton and tends to consume excessive amounts of food in a short time. He can be aggressive especially when others speak about him or his family but his aggressivity is also what allowed him to be appointed captain of Bowser's royal bodyguard, with the other members being the other koopalings. He is overprotective of his siblings and his father because they are the only family he has and especially of Junior because he is the one that made him quit his job of spy to change for the better. Similar to Mario, Larry can appear versatile and cheerful. He is one of the few people on the Mario World that can speak as well as understand the sign language used by mute and/or deaf people thought he inherited this skill from his ancestors. Larry also suffers of schizophrenia in which he hallucinates that a shadowy silhouette stalks him. Sometimes, this silhouette even speaks to him through taunts and mockeries. Larry sometimes shows a more flirty attitude which grabs the attention of most girls and made them fall in love with him.


	13. Character Lore 9

**Character Lore 9: Starlow**

Also known as 5-TAR-70-W, she is the latest star sprite model created to fight against evil and protect the Mario World. It is unknown where she resides since she does along with her superior authority that slowly drifts around in space.

 **Creation**

Following the event of the Smith War and Geno's loss of feelings, Orion had to put him on standby since further interactions with livings would prove to be difficult. The Stars did make more star sprites but kept them simpler compared to Geno and did not use any scale at all. He could not understand Geno at all despite having created him. After years of trying to fix his first star sprite, he gave up and carried on with his other projects. He would send other star sprites to do small tasks on the Mario World and spy on people to learn secret informations. One day, a star sprite came back from the Mario World and told about a possible assassination attempt that would be made on the heroes of Amarioca during their trip to Obeanie. Orion used another scale to create a new model of star sprite to surpass Geno. This time, he took the time to create blueprints and study his new model he would name 5-TAR-70-W or Starlow. Her abilities differed significantly from Geno as she was unable to possess objects but still had unique abilities on her own.

 **First Mission**

Orion gave Starlow her first mission: stop the assassination attempt on the heroes of Amarioca. Starlow had a prime directive to follow: to not show herself publicly. Starlow went to the Mario World and followed the ship her targets were on from afar. Alas, another ship ambushed the first ship and wrecked it. She saw the crew of the first ship falling into Obeanie. She immediately went checking on the crew from afar. The Mario brothers were fine and they found their princess. It took her some weeks to find the Koopa King. He was also fine and even had an egg. The heroes of Amarioca took another ship to leave Obeanie. The same ship tried to wreck it once again but Starlow decided to interfere even if it would mean the non-respect of her prime directive. She eventually got rid of the assassins and returned home to report of her success.

 **The Aftermath**

Even if Starlow succeeded in her mission, Orion was not impressed. Not only did she almost fail her mission in the first place but she also did not respect her sole directive. The Stars doubted Starlow's reliability and kept her as an errand star. Starlow was disappointed, sad, and heartbroken. She resented herself for not having been up to her superior's expectations. While she was with the other star sprites, she met a lonely one. No one wanted to be with that one because it could not express any emotion. Its name was Geno. The latter, though speaking in a monotone voice, cheered up Starlow and told her not to feel down for her failures. Starlow secretly had a crush on him but she did not want to confess it. She thanked Geno for taking the time to comfort her. Starlow went through many errands and loved the Mario World but she always had to return to the Stars after her errands done. She wanted to stay on the Mario World and bring Geno with her. She had a dream she thought would never come true.

 **A New Mission**

Orion chose to give Starlow a second chance when the latter received a worrying message from one of his friend about a threat that would destroy everything on the Mario World. The Stars organised a meeting with her, Geno, the heroes of Amarioca and a new figure, an alien. After the plan was told, Orion told Starlow to go see the rulers of the seven lands, along with the heroes of Amarioca, and tell them about the plan named Operation: Zombie Heartbreaker. He also instructed Starlow and Geno with the following directives:

-To not tell anyone about the drakoopas' history but to instead guide anyone to where they can find the answer;

-To not share any information regarding star sprites;

-To not make any friends or talk about family. If they are forced to speak about their family, they must tell them they have a standard family (father, mother, brother, sister).

With that, she was also given the plan of Operation Zombie Heartbreaker:

-The big day would happen as usual but Mario, Luigi, Peach and the koopalings would be unable to attend the meeting for different reasons and put to safety where the threat would be unable to captured;

-Starlow must meet the chosen individual, Larry, at the safety point, the Grassland dungeon, and guide him toward the mission. The chosen individual must not be award of any information related to the plan that could be deemed confidential until a certain progress in the mission would be made;

-The chosen individual, would regroup with his siblings and absorb their powers. His siblings must be alive to perform the transfer;

-The chosen individual must gather the seven wands and the two kingdom artifacts as well as ensure the lands and kingdoms would remain in peace to each other after the attack in case Operation Zombie Heartbreaker was bound to fail;

-The chosen individual would meet the double agent at a place chosen by the latter to give a mean to get to the threat;

-Once all the objectives completed, the chosen threat must confront the threat and return to the Mario World to procceed to the planetary restoration procedure.

 **Appearance**

As a new model, Starlow has a significantly different design compared to her fellow star sprites. Instead of looking like a regular starman, she is spherical and has brown shoes. A small also rests on her head.

 **Personality**

Starlow is very loyal to the Stars and tend to follow her superior's every words without questioning them. She is mostly calm and rarely objects unless it conflicts with her mission. She is also quick to judge people or to jump to conclusions whenever something happens. Unlike Geno, Starlow can express emotions and speaks in a varied tone to sympathize better with her surroundings. She can also become infuriated when someone goes against the directives or when something does not go the way she expects but is afraid to show anger to those already angry. She tends to question a lot since she is not completely familiar with the livings' feelings but is shown to be able to express empathy towards her friends.


End file.
